No Rest for the Wicked
} |name = No Rest for the Wicked |image = No Rest for the Wicked.png |px = 270px |caption = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = Hawke Estate |end = Castillon's Landing |prereqs = |location = Castillon's Landing (Docks) |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} No Rest for the Wicked is a companion quest for Isabela in Act 3 of Dragon Age II. Acquisition You will first need to visit her at The Hanged Man to get her to rejoin the party as she has been in hiding since the end of Act 2 (if she wasn't handed over to the Qunari). After these initial dialogues she should be standing over the writing desk in the Hawke Estate when the player returns there. Walkthrough Begin the quest by heading towards The Blooming Rose in Hightown (Night). Make sure Isabela is in your party and head upstairs to Velasco's room. Dialogue will begin with her where you plan your approach, once settled another cutscene will trigger. No matter which option you choose, Isabela will be taken away by Velasco's men (you will receive 3 from Velasco for "handing" her over and will be able to change party members in the same room). Gather your party, then head outside. Follow Isabela's trail which will lead you through Lowtown, and eventually to the Docks (Night) where you will find Castillon's Landing. After the cutscene you will have to fight Velasco's men. Note : there are 3 standard traps in the room - 1 at the bottom of the stairs and 2 near the flame trap trigger & archer standing on it (20 Cunning to detect/disarm - 100 XP each). Once the battle is over loot Velasco for a key to a locked chest containing incriminating evidence. Don't forget to pick up the Ambrosia for crafting Elixirs of Heroism. Its in a chest in the NW corner of the map. If you don't have the updates the saw blade trap will not shut down until after Velasco has been dealt with, regardless of if one of the switches is used.(Not true: after using the switch, you need to wait about 20 seconds. You will know when the sound of the blades stops.) The trap can shut down before dealing with Velasco. The trap may or may not shut down properly on other systems. The crate immediately on the right (hidden in a small alcove between a stack of brown and red crates) in this trapped room can contain 13 , possibly more. The two crates at the very end of the trapped room can contain as much as 4 and various high quality random items.}} Once you head out of the room, Castillon will arrive. Isabela will then negotiate to hand over the Incriminating Documents in exchange for Castillon's ship and his promise to never come after her again; to which Castillon agrees. You have the option now to go against Isabela's plans and kill Castillon or allow her to go through with the bargain. If you kill him, Isabela complains that the documents are now useless (although if you have Aveline in your party, she will point out the obvious - that she could use them), but admits that you were right. "I hate it when you're right." Result In the end you can decide to let Isabela blackmail Castillon or kill him (630 XP). Rewards * 3 (for "handing" Isabela to Velasco at The Blooming Rose) * Random loot * The Pairing Knife (dropped by Velasco) * 1200 XP (if Castillon lives) * 1830 XP (if Castillon is killed) Friendship and rivalry * Letting Isabela give the documents to Castillon results in: ** ** . ** . * Killing Castillon results in: ** Notes * If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Ambrosia in a box in the upstairs office of Castillion's Landing. Trivia * While speaking to Isabela at the beginning of the quest and choosing the sarcastic response set, she will mention a witty 3-step plan that has an unsure 2nd step and a 3rd step of "Profit!" This is a reference to South Park's Underwear Gnomes episode. * The name of the quest is a popular phrase, "No rest for the wicked", which originated from the Book of Isaiah. Bugs * Isabela can be found inside your estate after Isabela's Regret but unable to begin the quest if you have started/completed some other quest. It is best to finish this quest first before beginning any other in Act 3 to prevent this bug. http://social.bioware.com/%20http:/social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/300/index/6470611/1#6763542 **At the start of Act 3 go to your estate, a conversation with Merrill will begin, finish the conversation as you like then exit your estate and reenter (NOTE: You should not recruit Isabela back in your party otherwise she will appear in your estate and get bugged), go to the main room where Bodahn is, he will initiate a quest about your dog's non-stop barking, finish that quest then exit your estate, now you can go to Hanged Man and convince Isabela to rejoin your party, after she agree leave Hanged Man and go to your estate again, now you should see Isabela in the main room and the quest should start normally. * If you entered Hawke's Estate, and have ignored Isabela(Not triggering the quest by talking to her), and then have her in your party later on, there is a possibility that talking to her OUTSIDE Hawke's Estate while she's in your party will trigger the cutscene and start the quest, even when you're anywhere else. As far as I can tell, despite this error in location, everything else should go alright. * Be sure you do not loot Velasco until the battle is completely over and the cut scene with Isabela saying "let's look around" plays, or you may not get the key and you will be unable to open the office door; basically, you'll be stuck. (Tested and fixed in latest Xbox 360 version) Category:Dragon Age II companion quests